Out of Order
by Miss Yaoi Hands
Summary: Two teams are left stranded on the Twisted Treeline. What will happen? Zed/Syndra, Talon/Quinn, Vi/Caitlyn.
1. Chapter 1

**Out of Order**

 **Chapter 1: A Summoner Has Disconnected**

* * *

The Master of Shadows, Zed, stood at the entrance of his now destroyed base and gazed upon the sinister forest of the Shadow Isles. He could hear the moaning of lost souls that wandered within the Twisted Treeline from where he settled himself. Turning back to his base, his eyes glared at the fallen turrets and shattered nexus. Zed walked over to a large dark blue shard, the crystal seemed so dull without the magic that flowing through it when it was alive, and he kicked it with full force. The shard ended up breaking into more pieces when it hit the remains of a broken inhibitor.

Zed watched as the smoke from the inhibitor floated up into the dark sky above him. The ninja smelt the smoke when it invaded his mask and he quickly walked over to the large steps of the fountain. The healing magic of the spawn was long since gone as was the pumpkin-headed shopkeeper that sat within it. Zed assumed he had another way of getting into the area without the help of the summoners.

The Master of Shadows groaned as he instantly remembered the summoners.

"Valor!" One of Zed's teammates, Quinn of Demacia, called into the dark sky. She blew a few whistle commands before waiting for a response, although nothing responded back. The scout's hand dropped defeated to her side.

"He's not going to come back, girl. Maybe he got tired of you and flew away." Sneered Zed's other teammate, Talon of Noxus. The assassin sat on the railings of the spawn while he tossed a blade into the air and caught it easily between his fingers. Quinn glared back at the Noxian but said nothing to him. Instead she faced back and blew more whistle commands into the sky. Zed remembered that the two of them had been fighting with each other more than the enemy— he knew that had factored into their loss. In fact, they were the sole reason.

Talon and Quinn bickered over the littlest things, such as what alter to protect and when to siege one from the enemy. The Master of Shadows had to take matters into his own hands and lead the charge to the enemy base what seemed like hours ago.

After killing Syndra, the trio ran Vi and Caitlyn on the stairs of their fountain, unable to protect their nexus. Zed ordered Quinn and Talon to take out the crystal while he kept the Enforcer at bay, but the assassin had other ideas. Seeing that Caitlyn was without her well-armored bodyguard, Talon lunged for the Sheriff into the magic fountain. The laser burned and scorched the assassin but Quinn yanked him out before he lost his life.

Unfortunately, Vi saw that the two were dangerously close to the range of the protective laser and with a fully charged gauntlet knocked them into the fountain where they both died instantly.

The ninja was unable to take on Piltover's Finest alone and he too met his fate at the end of a bullet. With all three of them dead, Vi and Caitlyn charged into their base and shattered their nexus.

It was the easiest match Zed was ever placed in, but it was all ruined.

Zed sat down on the steps of the fountain, rested his chin on his knuckles, and watched as the assassin hopped off of the railing and slinked over to the scout. Whatever the Noxian was thinking, it stunk of cruel intentions.

"Quit trying, sweetheart. Your bird isn't coming anytime soon." Talon mocked as he circled around her.

"Don't call me sweetheart." Quinn warned while she took a step away from him.

"So I guess pulling me away from a magic laser isn't being sweet?"

"You were my teammate, what was I supposed to do?"

"You should have let me die and won the match. Compassion is weakness."

"You Noxians are so barbaric." Quinn mumbled while she stepped away from Talon. Zed shook his head when the assassin continued to follow the poor girl. He stood up and slowly walked over to them.

"Barbaric? Your prissy, spoiled Demacian ass thinks that believing in an individual's power is barbaric?" Talon huffed. Quinn and Talon didn't even notice the ninja stepping between them as they glared at one another.

"Actually, yes. An individual's power is nothing compared to what you could accomplish with a team, like the Demacian Elite and I."

"Hypocritical." Zed spoke up. Quinn glanced at him, her eyes squinted at him as his words registered in her head.

"Are you calling me a hypocrite?" Quinn asked as she focused on the ninja.

"Yes. You just said you with a team would accomplish more than a person alone. From what I can tell, that is just a big lie."

"Excuse me?" Scoffed Quinn slightly offended.

"You fought with one of your own teammates this whole match. You accomplished nothing, scout." Zed spat. Talon chuckled and the ninja glared back at him. "What are you laughing at? Have you two even noticed something is off?"

"What are you talking about, Ionian?" Talon snarled.

"Look around assassin and tell me what you think."

Talon turned back around to the destroyed nexus, the crystals glittered underneath the moonlight of the Shadow Isles. Zed crossed his arms and waited as the assassin's eyes glared at the smoke. His head snapped around and he clenched his fists.

"Damn it."

"Figure it out yet? It took you long enough." Zed snickered.

"Wait, what's going on?" Quinn asked as she stepped in between the two men.

"What usually happens after the nexus explodes?" Zed looked down at her. The scout suddenly gasped.

"The summoners! They usually teleport us out by now!"

"Exactly. I am going to go to the other base and see if Syndra and the other two are having the same dilemma." Zed said as made his way towards the exit of the base. Quinn ran after him and grabbed his arm.

"Zed, you can't! The monsters of the Shadow Isles will tear you apart! We aren't protected by our Summoner's magic anymore! You will die!"

"Death does not scare me. If I do not go, we may be stranded here for who knows how long." The ninja patted the Demacian's hand, looking over her shoulder and seeing the assassin glaring over at them.

"Alright..." Quinn shook her head, stepping back from Zed. She watched him as he made his way into the fog before turning back.

"Don't fight with him too much." Zed smirked under his mask and the scout glanced over to Talon, who fiddled with the blades in the end of his cloak. Quinn glared back to the ninja but he was already gone.

* * *

"How long do you think we will be here?" Vi asked Caitlyn as she unloaded her rifle. She blew out the gunpowder clogging it and then snapped it back together.

"I don't know, but Syndra seems to be enjoying not having her power suppressed by the summoners. Look at her." Caitlyn's eyes gestured at the dark mage lifting up trees from the ground and slamming them back into the dirt. Vi sat back as Syndra cackled.

"Oh, this power! I have missed you!" Syndra hummed while she hugged one of the dark spheres orbiting her. "Those evil people at the Institution have kept you hidden from me for so long!"

"Maybe because she killed her master and sent a whole Ionian temple into the air." Vi mumbled to Caitlyn, who smacked her knee at the remark.

"And I could kill you too if you would like me to, officer." Syndra shot back at them. The menacing glow of the sovereign's eyes made Vi sweat.

"Uh, I'm good." Vi smiled weakly.

"I do find it rather odd that the summoners would leave us here for so long. Surely we would be in the Halls of Justice by now." Caitlyn changed the subject. "I hope they get us out of here soon... I have a mountain of paperwork sitting on my desk back at the department."

"Yeah and I have..." Vi stopped to think, "A face to punch."

"Maybe the others are having the same problem as us? One of us should go and see." Caitlyn poked her sunglasses up.

"I'll go." Vi said as she hopped up and gave the air a few quick jabs. "I can handle any of those monsters in the jungle."

"No. I will go." Syndra floated over to exit and she disappeared into the mist without another word. Vi and Caitlyn looked at each other confused.

"I think I'm glad she left. I wouldn't want to be left alone with her." Caitlyn sighed. "And with that chaotic power, she could fend off any monster she comes across."

"Hey, my fists are as just as good as those dodgeballs she has floating around her!"

"That may be true, but you do still have to hold my hand when we watch horror films." Caitlyn smirked at her partner.

* * *

 _Notes: Thank you Cornonjacob for helping me edit. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter._


	2. Chapter 2

**Out of Order**

Chapter 2: I Never Compromise

* * *

Quinn glared out into the fog as the ninja disappeared, kicking a rock towards where she last saw him. Her fists clenched tightly as she felt the assassin's eyes burning into her back. One part of her wanted to turn around and ask him what the hell he was looking at and the other told her to just stand still.

 _Zed cannot be serious about that. Telling me not to fight with... with him?! That is like asking a dog not to bark at a cat. If that man says anything to me I will—_

"Scout." Talon hollered across the base.

 _Here we go..._

"Do you mind telling me what you were whispering to the Ionian while you were holding his arm like that?"

"What? Are you jealous?" Quinn smirked back at him.

"No way in Hell." The assassin's dark eyes narrowed at the girl.

"Then you don't have to know."

"I want to know what you said." Talon said, walking closer to her. He touched the edge of his long arm blade as if to threaten the girl. Quinn glanced at it but turned her back to him— she knew he wouldn't hurt her or at least he couldn't. It is against the rules of the League of Legends to harm a fellow champion on or off the battlegrounds.

"Sorry." Quinn smiled, zipping her lips. "You're not getting a word out of me."

Suddenly, the scout felt her wrist being snatched away from her face. Talon harshly held her hand above her. Quinn winced at the pain, lowering herself as he got closer. Quinn looked at up to him, his face was just as sharp as the blade he had on his arm.

"You always do this to me!"

"What do you—"

"Don't act like you don't know what I'm saying!" He growled, his hand crushing the girl's wrist.

"Let go! You're hurting me!" Quinn demanded, throwing a kick towards him. Talon easily dodged her feeble attempt to fight him off. He looked down at the squirming girl with somber eyes, growling.

"You say that like I care." The scout dropped to a knee as Talon yanked her arm behind her back. She hissed in pain while she looked up at him. Quinn struggled to get her arm out of his grasp but she suddenly froze. Talon pressed his long blade on her throat, his eyes darkened under his hood.

"Do it. I know you won't—" Talon ripped his arm blade across the leather strap that held Quinn's quiver on her back, slicing it. Her eyes glanced down to the arrows lying on the ground. Talon raised the cold blade to her chin, forcing her to look back up to him.

"Don't test me, girl. I've been wanting to tear you to shreds the first time I laid my eyes on you. Your annoying little bird, this vile Demacian emblem you wear, and the way you are compassionate to everyone you meet makes me sick." Talon snarled as he gripped the girl's cheeks in his hand.

"I still don't under—" Quinn's voice was cut off by Talon's lips forcing themselves on hers. The scout froze while she felt the assassin's tight, unmoving lip kiss her roughly. As he pushed her back, the scout's eyes stared back at him in shock. Quinn touched her lip as Talon hastily took a few steps away.

"Damn." He growled while he wiped his lips with the back of his hand. Talon could feel his cheeks heating up. He glared at the scout as she got back to her feet, "Damn you!"

"Talon…" Quinn whispered as she took a step forward.

"Just stay away from me." The assassin warned, retreating backwards. His foot dropped down the steps of the base and he glanced out to the thick mist. Talon looked back at the scout. She shook her head as she got closer to him. "If you follow me I will kill you."

Talon dashed into the Treeline.

"Talon, no!" Quinn shouted and followed him. Her feet stumbled off the stairs but she pressed onward.

She didn't hesitate to keep running when she heard the trees groan around her. She heard hissing under her feet as she pushed herself through the tall grass. Quinn could barely see a foot in front of her in the thick fog. Her feet slid to a halt and the scout listened to the whispering spirits.

 _"He is fast."_

 _"There is a Noxian in the Isles."_

 _"He is hurt."_

Quinn jumped as she heard a scream break through the whispers. It was Talon. She sprinted towards the sound and she found the assassin bloodied and hunched over.

"Talon!" She asked while she dropped to his side. Talon glanced up at her, his eyes full of fire. The assassin shoved her away.

"I told you not to follow me, girl!" Talon snarled as he rolled away from the scout. She could see him grasping his right arm, the arm he used to swing his weapon.

"You say that like I care." She shot back. "What happened to you?"

"Get away!" Talon warned.

"Will you stop acting so proud and let me help you?" The scout sighed. She pulled his left hand from his wound and saw that something had clawed him deeply.

"No, get away!" Talon shouted and shoved her with full force. Quinn fell back, groaning.

"Why do you keep resisting—" Suddenly a large shadow leapt over Quinn. Large paws landed on the ground between Talon and the scout, long claws digging into the dirt. Quinn stared back at the fearsome red eyes of a wolf.

That must be the thing that attacked Talon! Quinn thought while she slowly got off her knees. Quinn froze as the colossal wolf growled at her. She could see that Talon managed to take a few swings at the beast—its face was full of thick gashes. Massive, white teeth revealed themselves as Quinn attempted to move again.

A subtle motion behind the monster caught the scout's eye. She saw Talon slowly reach into his sleeve and bring out a small blade. Talon noticed her staring at him and he pressed his finger to his lips, asking her to keep quiet. Quinn shook her head, causing the wolf's growl to turn into a snarl.

The monster swung around and saw Talon's arm raised above him, the blade glistening. Foam fell from its lips as it stalked around the assassin. Quinn quickly looked around for anything that could distract the wolf from Talon. Suddenly she saw Talon's large arm blade just a feet away from her.

Sprinting towards the weapon, Quinn glanced over at the wolf and assassin and she saw them glaring at each other face to face. The scout picked up the arm blade and saw that the monster must have torn it off Talon's arm since the leather straps were torn.

Holding this will have to do! Quinn thought as she started running towards the wolf. She held out the point in front of her and plunged the blade through the wolf's neck. Yelping, the wolf dispersed into a dark shadow, fading into the Isles. The scout sighed while she dropped down to her knees.

"Scout." Growled the assassin next to her. Quinn felt her eyebrow twitch while she stared at the blade in her hands.

"What is it?" She snapped. Her face softened when she saw Talon's eyes shift from her to the trees nervously.

"I just want to say…" Talon grinded his teeth, "Thank. You."

"You're welcome, Talon." The scout smiled at him, causing the assassin's face to flush red. Quinn looked down at his arm as the wound continued to bleed. She reached around and tore off the hem of her coat. "Let me see your arm, please."

"Why?"

"So I can… Just give me your arm, Talon." Quinn growled as she reached over. To her surprise, the assassin let her grab his wrist. The scout examined the wound before wrapping the cloth around his forearm. "So why did that monster attack you?"

"It lunged at me while I was… running." Talon sighed.

"There we go!" Quinn smiled as she tied the ends of the cloth together. "Oh, and Talon?"

"What do you want now—" Talon froze as he felt Quinn's lips press onto his softly. He stared at her wide-eyed as she pulled away. The girl giggled, making the assassin's face heat up ferociously. The way she held her hand over her lips as she laughed made his stomach flip.

He grabbed her wrists and pulled her closer, kissing her again.

Suddenly, a high pitched screech erupted through the forest. Quinn and Talon covered their ears and felt the ground under them shake. Leaves fell from the trees as the screech died down. Quinn looked at the assassin as he got to his feet.

"What was that?" She asked.

"I think I may know." He answered as he yanked the girl up, "But I really hope I am wrong."

* * *

 _Notes: Thank you so much for all the feedback and I am glad you are enjoying this as much as me. Also thank you Cornonjacob for helping me edit._

 _See you next chapter._


	3. Chapter 3

**Out of Order**

Chapter 3: Piltover's Finest

* * *

"And that's when I gave him five reasons to shut up!" Vi laughed as she popped off her hextech gauntlets. The enforcer sighed contently as she popped her knuckles. She wiped her sweaty palms on her pants and leaned back on the cool steps of the fountain.

"I know that, Vi. I was there. I even put the handcuffs on the perp." Caitlyn mumbled while she unsnapped her rifle, adjusting her scope.

"Well yeah you locked him up but I put the beat down on him! No one steals nothing while I'm on the job!" Vi jumped and cheered.

"Anything. Actually, the man was guilty of grand arson in multiple parts of the city."

"But didn't he steal the matches?" Vi asked, looking down at Caitlyn. The sheriff poked up her sunglasses as she turned to her partner.

"He did admit to stealing them, so yes."

"Like I said, no one is stealing nothing while Vi is around!"

"Anything." Caitlyn corrected her.

"Huh?"

"You're lucky you're cute Vi." The sheriff giggled, looking down at her rifle.

"Hey I'm strong too! Check out these guns, cupcake!" Vi smirked, flexing her arms in front of Caitlyn. The sheriff glanced up with a smug grin. She pointed her rifle between Vi's eyes, causing the enforcer to jump back.

"I know guns, Vi." Caitlyn giggled while Vi shrunk under the weapon. Suddenly a loud yell came bursting into the base. Caitlyn jumped, shooting a bullet into the trees above her. "What was that?"

"You almost shot me!" Vi shouted, shaking Caitlyn's shoulders. The sheriff looked towards the exit of the base. She hopped up from the steps and adjusted her skirt.

"Let's investigate." She said, walking ahead of Vi.

"Hey! Cait!" The enforcer growled while she hastily put her gauntlets on. Vi ran after Caitlyn as she walked into the thick mist.

"That scream sounded like it came from inside—" Another shout came from deeper inside the forest.

"That sounded like that Noxian assassin." Vi whispered. Caitlyn nodded, moving forward again.

"The other team must have had the same idea and came to check on us. Although, it seems like something found them first."

"Let's go." Caitlyn said as she stepped forward. Vi's shoulders slumped as she followed the sheriff.

"Maybe walking blindly into the SHADOW ISLES is a bad idea." The enforcer sighed as she caught up to Caitlyn. Caitlyn pulled down her sunglasses.

"Wow this fog is so thick."

"You're not listening to me again." Vi growled. "Like seriously, I have a bad feeling about—"

Suddenly a large boulder fell in front of the two women. Vi pulled Caitlyn behind her as they heard a loud groaning come from the mist.

A large golem stomped towards them, webs and dirt fell from its joints as it halted. Vi and Caitlyn stared at it as it groaned again.

"Not. Welcome. Here." It said slowly.

The two women only took a step backwards from the golem. It shifted closer to them and Vi shoved Caitlyn away as she readied her fists.

"Leave!" The golem demanded and took a swing at the enforcer. Vi locked knuckles with the golem. She smirked as she felt the large creature step away. It stared at Vi before stepping back into the mist. Suddenly, bullets lodged themselves into the golem's back.

The golem swiftly turned with a thunderous growl. Vi looked behind her and saw Caitlyn lowering her gun. The golem charged, pushing Vi aside with its brute strength to get to Caitlyn.

The sheriff tried to run but she couldn't move. Looking down, she saw her boot entangled in a spider's web. Yanking the web with her foot, Caitlyn only shook dead insects from it onto her leg. Her skin crawled as she clawed the webs off of her boot.

"Vi, help me!" Caitlyn cried as the enraged golem stampeded closer to her.

"Huh?" Vi shook her head. "Oh, crap."

Vi hurried to her feet and chased after the golem. She readied her fist, slowing her pace to get a good aim. She smirked as she left her fist fly into the back of the golem, smashing it to pieces.

The golems spirit groaned as it faded into the Isles.

Caitlyn swore as she swiped dirt and bugs off her skirt. Vi walked over to her, smiling.

"You alright, cupcake?" Vi asked. Caitlyn poked up her sunglasses as she took a deep breath. She pulled the enforcer's collar and kissed her.

"I'll always be fine with you around." She blushed.

"You're so cheesy, Cait." The enforcer smirked, earning a groan from her sheriff.

Suddenly a piercing screech came from behind them. Vi wrapped her arm around Caitlyn as they felt the ground shake. They turned around and saw a large shadow wander into the Isles. The massive monster's fangs dripped as it disappeared into the trees.

"Was that?" Vi shuddered.

"We have to go find the others quickly." Caitlyn said as she tugged on Vi.

* * *

 _Notes: Sorry this chapter took a while but here it is and I hope you enjoyed it. Also thank you Cornonjacob for helping me edit._


	4. Chapter 4

**Out of Order**

Chapter 4: Embrace the Shadow

* * *

 _This place is oddly quiet... too quiet_. Zed thought as he wandered down a flat path he knew would be the best route to the other base. He looked down at the fallen turrets, the dried blood on the dirt, and the many blades and arrows lodged into almost everything.

Just then, the Master of Shadows stopped before he walked into a large web that stretched across the whole lane. It looked too thick to pass a shadow through, even with his skill. Hundreds of spiders crawled over the thick silk, one even stopped to glance at the ninja as he reached and plucked a strand. It's fangs rubbed together, warning him to keep his distance.

"Alright, friend. I will go another way." Zed said as he took a few steps back. The ninja turned as he heard whispers to his left— it was the Treeline. The branches of the dark woods swayed, calling him in. Zed sighed, he knew he was going to have to go through the forest. He stepped through an opening between the tall trees and a thick fog engulfed him.

" _Ionians are not welcome here_!" Hissed a voice in his ear. Zed brushed it off and kept his calm stride through the woods. His boot hit a hard steel lock lying in the path. The ninja picked up the thick lock, throwing it up once and catching it.

"Something this strong must have been holding something even stronger back." He mumbled as he tugged on the chain attached to it. He tumbled forward, extending his blades, when he felt something brush across his back. Zed found himself staring into the glowing eyes of one of the millions of lost souls doomed to roam the Shadow Isles.

It was the shadow of a large man in heavy armor. His long hair swayed in the breeze as he stood before the ninja. Zed slowly got to his feet and he saw the shadows of spears lodged into the man's back.

" _FILTHY IONIANS ARE NOT WELCOME HERE_!" Shouted the shadow, unsheathing the blade from his hip. The spirit lunged for Zed. The Master of Shadows leapt sideways, narrowly avoiding the blade. He looked beside him and saw that the heavy blade had split a rock in two. The warrior grunted as he pulled his blade from the dirt and raised it above his head once more.

Suddenly a dark sphere blasted through the shadow warrior, bursting it into a dark cloud. The Master of Shadows managed to roll out of the way of the blade as it fell to the ground. Zed stared at the familiar orb as it flickered in front of him. The ninja glanced behind him, spotting a familiar floating woman.

"Syndra." He greeted her.

"Zed." The sovereign growled while she raised her hand. Zed recognized the command and immediately teleported away from another dark sphere. Syndra only followed him with more commands.

"Hey! What are you—"

"You embarrassed me, Zed! You killed me one too many times on the battlefield and now I think I should teach you a lesson!" Syndra cackled while she gathered the spheres from the ground.

"Syndra, calm down. It was just a match." Zed said as he took a cautious step toward the sovereign. Syndra flung a sphere at him but he managed to dodge it.

"I'll calm down when I crush you under my magic. This is going to be fun!" Syndra giggled, playfully balancing herself on her spheres.

"So be it." The ninja sighed as he formed a hand sign. Two clones appeared on both sides of Zed in the same stance. All three unsheathed the blades on their arms and then surrounded the woman. Syndra's laughed died down while she looked around her.

"You could at least play fair, Zed." Syndra pouted. The real Zed chuckled darkly behind her.

"If you surrender now, I won't hurt you."

"I don't know the meaning of the word." Syndra grinned, raising her hands up and the spheres orbited around her faster.

Zed wove in between them and held this blade near Syndra's neck. A dark wave sent him and his shadows flying a few feet away. The ninja shook his head— he wasn't familiar with this much power.

"Dizzy?" The mage snickered at him while sat on a sphere.

"Where is all that power coming from?" He asked.

"Losing connections with the summoners also released the seal they had on me. They've been suppressing my power for too long." Syndra grinned wickedly. Her eyes shifted to a large boulder beside Zed, her hands glowing a sinister violet as she held up to the ninja. "I feel great."

Syndra shut her eyes as she laughed, holding the boulder over Zed. Suddenly she felt a light breeze brush her hair back. Opening her eyes, she saw the ninja in between her arms. His shadows dispersed, leaving only a dark haze where they stood.

Syndra growled and pulled her arms closer to her. Zed looked just overhead and saw the boulder looming over the both of them. He smiled under his mask.

"You will kill us both." He whispered. Zed could see the mage's dark lips twitching in annoyance. Suddenly she clenched her fists. Pebbles rained over the two as Syndra sighed. The ninja swept the dirt out of her white hair and chuckled.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Oh, nothing." Zed smirked, "You are just adorable when you throw a fit." The ninja caressed the sovereign's cheek as she pushed his shoulders away.

"I could throw you across this wasteland if I wanted to. So don't tease me!" Syndra growled. She raised her hand in front of Zed and lifted his mask up enough to see his scarred, smirking lips. The sovereign quickly kissed him and placed his mask back down.

"You always end our scrimmages with a kiss. Does this mean you give up?" Zed asked, pinching her cheek. Syndra swatted his hand away.

"No! At the rate this was going at I would have eventually killed my favorite plaything. I'm showing you mercy, ninja."

"As always. Thank you, Syndra."

Just then a bloodcurdling screech came bellowing through the Isles. Zed covered Syndra's ears as the screech grew increasingly louder. As it died down, leaves and twigs fell from the trees. Zed let go of Syndra when she tried to pry his hands off her ears.

"It's awake." Zed said lowly. "It sounds hungry too." He looked down at Syndra who glared behind him. The ninja turned around and saw the dark figure walking into the Isles.

"If those other fools get caught alone with that thing they will surely be devoured." Syndra glanced up at Zed who was deep in thought.

"We have to gather everyone now."

* * *

 _Notes: Sorry for taking so long, I have to get ready for finals. I hope you enjoyed this and I will see you next chapter! Also thank you Cornonjacob for helping me edit._


	5. Chapter 5

**Out of Order**

Chapter 5: A Summoner Has Reconnected

* * *

Talon and Quinn ran through the Shadow Isles, although Quinn had to sprint to keep up with the agile assassin. The scout couldn't count the times she came close to tripping while trailing behind him. Talon, on the other hand, hadn't broken a sweat. He glanced back at her and saw her red, heated face- the scout was clearly exhausted from running.

Talon stopped suddenly and Quinn bumped into him.

"Why… are we… stopping?" The scout asked between huffs. Quinn rested her palms on her trembling knees.

"I'm a bit exhausted…" Talon lied as he rested his back on a tree. Quinn sighed as she sat on the ground, wiping her forehead with the back of her hand.

"I don't know if it's a good idea to stop and rest with all these monsters roaming the forest. I think we'd make an easy target."

"I know my body's limit. Do you want to carry me if I pass out?" Talon growled.

"I think I could carry—"

"Didn't think so." The assassin cut off the girl, his back sliding down the bark. "It will just be a minute."

"Okay." Quinn nodded and collapsed on her back. Talon shook his head with a smug grin.

Just then a crashing sound came from behind the duo and Quinn shot up with a gasp. The scout glanced at the assassin with a fearful expression and her eyes gestured behind him. Talon looked behind the tree and saw a large arachnid crawling through the trees.

He glanced back at Quinn and called her over with his hand. The scout slowly crawled towards Talon, never taking her eyes off the large spider. She quickly took a seat next to him and looked around the trunk of the tree.

"I thought the other creatures roaming the Shadow Isles were intimidating. What is that thing?" She asked.

"It's the Vilemaw." Talon answered.

He yanked Quinn down into his lap when the Vilemaw looked in their direction. It let out a ear-piercing screech, making the young scout yelp. Talon clasped his hand over her mouth when he felt the ground shake. The Vilemaw dragged itself towards the tree they were hiding behind and Talon held tightly onto the scout.

"Keep still." He whispered in her ear.

The large spider stopped behind the tree and listened closely. It lowered its head and the duo watched its large fangs come from around the tree. Quinn gripped the assassin's knees harshly as the Vilemaw's breath pushed back their hair—it smelled like hellfire.

Its eight eyes jumped around, looking for any sign of movement. The Vilemaw's jaw chattered, dripping green saliva onto the grass beside the assassin and scout. The venom seared the ground and Talon kept his hand over the scout. The Vilemaw screeched again and watched carefully. It continued forward, leaving the assassin and teary-eyed scout alone in relief.

Talon waited for the Vilemaw to disappear into the fog before he let go of Quinn. He sighed and rested his head on the tree. His eyes glanced down and saw the girl's hand clawed on his knee. Smirking, he patted her hand.

"The big bad monster is gone now, sweetheart." He chuckled. Quinn quickly took her hand back with a red-faced glare.

"Heh." Quinn glanced back at Talon who was still smirking at her. "You know you didn't have to call me over to sit beside you… unless you were scared."

"Scared? Please." Talon scoffed. "I just didn't want you to get us both killed if it saw you."

"Whatever." Quinn sighed and she rested her head on his shoulder, smiling when she felt the smart-mouthed assassin stiffen. The scout glanced up at Talon. "Good thing we stopped when we did or we surely would have crossed paths with the spider."

"Y-Yeah." Talon shut his eyes and took a deep breath. He felt the scout press her lips on his cheek.

"And don't worry, I won't tell anyone you kept me safe." She snickered as she pressed another kiss closer to his lips.

"Well I had to repay you when you saved me from that wolf." Talon smiled as he opened his eyes.

"Actually you still owe me from when I rescued you during our match." Quinn smirked.

"When? From the fountain magic? We both died, girl."

"Isn't it the thought that counts?" Quinn pouted. Talon glanced down and grabbed her face.

"No." He said, "But I'll repay you anyway." Talon yanked her closer and kissed her roughly. Quinn tried to push his shoulders away but she gave up and wrapped his arms around his neck.

"Well this is a different sight from not too long ago." A voice laughed. Quinn and Talon both looked beside them and saw Zed and Syndra smirking. "You were both at the other's neck and now you have your arms around them."

"Where'd you come from, Zed?" Quinn asked as she let go of Talon.

"Back there. Syndra and I heard the Vilemaw screeching and decided to follow it and now… here we are." Zed chuckled.

"We were concerned that the spider would devour at least one of you. Have you seen the police girls?" Syndra asked, sitting on one of her spheres. Talon and Quinn both shook their heads.

Another screech came bellowing down the Isles and the scout quickly grasped the assassin's hand. Zed looked towards the area where the screech came from and he walked forward. Talon glanced down at Quinn, smirking. The scout took her hand back and stuck her tongue out at him.

"It's coming from the direction of the other base." Zed said as his eyes narrowed, "Let's go."

* * *

"Cover your head, Cait!" Vi said while she scooped up Caitlyn as the Vilemaw shot a barrage of webs towards them. They hurried behind a tree but it was quickly pulled away by the Vilemaw. The large spider crushed the tree in its jaw and screeched at the women. It's claws swatted for Piltover's Finest but they ducked. Vi chuckled slightly as she looked at Caitlyn's terrified expression.

"How could you be laughing at a time like this?" The Sheriff said, panicking as the Vilemaw's fangs chattered.

"That could have been a sticky situation!" Vi laughed.

"Vi!" Caitlyn groaned. The Vilemaw growled as it readied itself for a lunge. "Run, Vi!"

Piltover's Finest jumped out of the way of the Vilemaw and it slammed face first into the stone wall of the base, smashing it to rubble. It groaned in the dust as Vi and Caitlyn quickly backed away from it. Caitlyn glanced up at Vi, her finger hovering over her busted lip.

"Vi, you're hurt!"

"Ah it's nothing, cupcake." The enforcer shrugged, grinning at her partner, "All that matters is you didn't get squashed by that bug."

"Thank you, Vi." Caitlyn smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Officer Vi! Sheriff Caitlyn!" Called a voice behind them. The two women turned and saw Quinn and the others running towards them. The ninja and assassin walked passed Piltover's Finest and over the dizzy Vilemaw, Syndra trailing behind him. Quinn stopped in front of the duo, "Are you two alright?"

"Yes." Caitlyn nodded.

"Did you two do this?" Zed asked as he pointed at the large spider.

"Yeah, man! I knocked that thing through the wall when it tried to eat Cait!" Vi snorted. Caitlyn coughed softly, getting out of the enforcer's arms.

"Yes. That's what happened." She said, yanking Vi away from the group to scold her.

"Well we better get as far away from it as we can before it—" Syndra's voice was cut off from the Vilemaw's growling. It shook itself from the rubble, fangs chattering.

"No one move." Talon said lowly, "It won't see us if we keep still."

"Syndra, get to your feet." Zed whispered, tugging her wrist towards him. The sovereign glared at the ninja but complied.

The spider turned around slowly, its eyes searching around for movement. It began to walk slowly, it's claws crushing the rocks and earth beneath it. The Vilemaw dragged itself towards the champions. They were all out of its path except for the scout.

Quinn watched in horror as the monstrous arachnid made its way toward her, but she kept still in fear that if she moved it would harm the rest of her allies. Talon's heart pounded as girl kept her ground and watched as she shut her eyes, accepting her fate. He growled, clenching his fists.

"Quinn!" He shouted as he lunged for the scout, stopped the Vilemaw in its tracks. The assassin picked up Quinn, threw her over his shoulder, and began to run. The Vilemaw screeched and began to chase them.

"Quinn! Talon!" Caitlyn, Vi, and Zed called after them.

"Should we follow them?" The sheriff asked. Before anyone could answer, trees fell in the path behind the Vilemaw, blocking it.

"Now what? If we don't go after them, they'll be killed!" Vi said.

"Move aside!" Syndra growled, shoving herself through the women. She held her hand up to the fallen trees, her fingers glowing. Closing her fist, Syndra crushed the trees into splinters. "Alright, now let's follow that scout and the love stricken fool."

"Nice job, Syndra." Zed praised her as Piltover's Finest chased after the Vilemaw. "How could you tell the assassin is in love with the scout?"

"He looks at her the way the two idiot cops look at each other."

* * *

"Talon, are you crazy?!" Quinn asked as she looked down at the assassin.

"Obviously." He growled, "Risking my life for you. It's so Demacian…"

"Hey—" Quinn glared back at the Vilemaw as it trailed behind them, smashing the forest around it. It screeched furiously, picking up its pace.

Talon quickly darted onto another path and hid in a narrow thicket with the scout. The Vilemaw halted and glanced around for the duo. Talon peaked through the bush at the monster and then looked back at Quinn, who still looked frightened.

"What a dumb spider." Talon scoffed, resting his back on the thicket. "You still afraid over there?"

"No, but I would appreciate it if you took your hands off my thighs." Quinn growled.

"What are you talking about? My hands are right here, girl." Talon said as he lifted up both of his hands.

Quinn quickly looked down and saw two ghostly claws around her legs. They slowly wrapped around tighter and a grey shadow revealed itself in front of her. A large wraith hissed at her, its hands moving to her throat. She screamed and rolled out of the thicket, shaking herself free of twigs and dirt.

Talon hurried out after her and froze when he saw the Vilemaw turning back around. He grabbed the scout's face and looked deep into her golden eyes.

"Listen to me! You have to run!" He said, "I'll distract it and you go back to the others!"

"N-No what?! I can't leave you alone with that thing!" Quinn said as she glanced back towards the Vilemaw—it seemed to be smirking down at them.

"Just go!" Talon growled as he shoved the girl away. Quinn didn't move and she watched the assassin toss some blades at the large spider, trying to get its attention. The Vilemaw looked down at him and hissed, venom dripping from its fangs.

The Vilemaw watched the assassin run in circles around it, taking a few seconds to recognize his movement. Suddenly, the monster smashed its large claw in Talon's path and causes the earth around him to shake. Talon quickly jumped on its claw, confusing the spider as it lifted up his claw to see a squashed assassin.

"Quinn!" The scout heard Caitlyn and Vi call behind her. Quinn turned and saw Piltover's Finest running towards her, their weapons ready for combat. Trailing behind the duo were Syndra and Zed.

"Is that Talon?" Caitlyn asked, lifting up her sunglasses and squinting at the assassin on top of the Vilemaw's leg. Talon jumped from leg to leg, trying to avoid the spider's snapping jaws.

"What is he doing?" Asked Zed as he walked over to Quinn.

"He was trying to protect me and now…" Quinn's voice mumbled as she turned her sorrowful look over to the ninja.

"I see." Zed said as he stepped forward and unsheathed his blades, "I suppose I should help out."

"Me too!" Vi chuckled. She held her large gauntlet behind her head and aimed for the Vilemaw's head, "Hey, ugly!"

As the Vilemaw turned, the enforcer shot off with a charged fist and rammed into its jaw. It screeched in pain, stepping back into boulders and trees. Losing its footing, the large spider fell to the ground and groaned. A large cloud of dirt covered the Vilemaw and the champions all watched for any sign of the assassin. Talon managed to run away from the Vilemaw unharmed. Quinn ran over to him and the assassin harshly grabbed her shoulders.

"I told you to run!" He growled.

"I-I couldn't leave you!" The scout shouted back.

"Watch out!" Yelled Caitlyn and shot a net towards the bickering duo.

The force of the net managed to push them away from a claw that swiped at them. The cloud of dirt lifted from the Vilemaw as it got back to its feet. Zed and Vi hurried to untie the assassin and scout from Caitlyn's net before the spider noticed them. Quinn groaned into Talon's chest as she tried to gather herself. She felt the assassin chuckle and looked up at him.

"You guys okay?" Vi asked as she untangled the net from around Quinn's helmet. The scout nodded as Zed pulled her up to her feet, never taking her eyes off the assassin. The enforcer yanked Talon up by his hood before roughly patting the dirt off his back.

The Vilemaw's jaws chattered as it stalked over to the four champions. Zed quickly pushed the scout over to Caitlyn and Syndra. Vi, Talon, and Zed readied themselves as the large monster screeched again.

Quinn hurried over to the two female champions and watched as her allies all ran in different directions in an attempt to confuse the spider. The Vilemaw's eyes shot around as it tried to keep up with each of them but it couldn't. It growled lowly before shooting webs all over the ground, snaring the three champions. Talon and Zed managed to cut the webs with their blades and escape but Vi struggled to free herself.

The Vilemaw lowered its fangs towards Vi as she tried to rip the webs from around her legs but only managed to get her gauntlets caught too. The enforcer looked back into the big black eyes of the Vilemaw.

"Oh no you don't!" Caitlyn shouted as she aimed her gun toward the spider. Lenses fell in front of her eyes as she found her target, "Duck Vi!"

The enforcer dropped back as the bullet zoomed passed her and into the Vilemaw's eye. Violet blood squirted from it while the spider screamed in pain. Talon and Zed hurried over to cut Vi free and pulled her to her feet. As they turned to run, the Vilemaw shot a jet of venom at them. The venom seared their boots down to their skin.

Quinn, Caitlyn, and Syndra hurried over to their partners and tried to pull them away from the Vilemaw but the large spider swiped a claw at them, knocking them away.

"S-Syndra!" Zed growled lowly as he grasped her burning leg. With the strength he could pull together, the ninja formed hand signs. Five shadows appeared in front of him and they unsheathed their blades. "N-no. Help the others."

The shadows could only obey their master and they all split off to assist the other champions. Zed pulled himself up, groaning at the venom eating his skin. The Vilemaw focused its other seven eyes on him as he got to his feet and unsheathed his blades.

"How dare you touch…" He grunted as he painfully took a swing at the spider's leg. He sliced its skin open and made the Vilemaw jerk back. Zed took another swing, "I'll kill you."

"Zed!" Quinn called after him as she saw the large spider open its jaws up around the ninja.

Syndra glared over at the Vilemaw and quickly moved herself away from the shadow trying to help her off the dirt. The sovereign lifted her hands and with a force of will pushed the ninja out of danger. Confused, the Vilemaw licked its fangs.

"You stupid thing." Syndra growled as she formed more spheres around her. She shot one at the distracted spider, striking it in the face. It yelped in pain as it looked over at the sovereign. Syndra threw another one aimed at its eye. The Vilemaw dodged quickly and shot a web at Syndra, snaring her.

"Syndra!" Zed called out as the Vilemaw stomped over to her and lowered its fangs. The Vilemaw's fangs rubbed together and venom dripped onto Syndra's arms and body, burning her skin. Syndra, however, didn't flinch. The large spider growled as it open it's jaws around the woman. Syndra looked deep into the dark mouth of the Vilemaw and smirked. Suddenly the sky flashed a bright orange and the Vilemaw flinched away in pain. It's body shuddered and folded in on itself before it fell over, dead. An emerald aura gleamed around the champions and healed their battered and burned bodies.

Zed looked down at his legs and saw that his wounds were gone. He hurried over to Syndra and ripped the webs off of her. The ninja smiled down at her under his mask and before he could say anything, the sky flashed a bright blue.

Opening his eyes, he saw the summoning room in the Halls of Justice. Confused, the ninja looked around and saw a group of worried summers looking over at them. Zed glanced behind him and saw the rest of the champions all with the same infuriated expression.

"What took you fools so long?!" Syndra shouted under Zed. All the summoners flinched at the sovereign's rage and backed away quickly.

"O-Our crystal balls got smashed!" One summoner yelped. "A rocket came blasting into the summoning room and—"

"A rocket?!" Vi roared as she jumped to her feet, "Did this rocket happen to have a face spray painted over it?" All the summoners nodded.

"Oh, bother." Caitlyn sighed as she got to her feet. "That little menace has it out for us, Vi."

"Are you guys going to be okay?" Asked another summoner as he walked over to Quinn and Talon with Valor on his arm. The assassin glared at him as he popped his knuckles and mumbled something about a 'new arm blade'.

The eagle quickly rushed onto Quinn's shoulders and cooed happily. She giggled as she patted Valor's feathers. Quinn glanced behind the summoners and saw the shattered crystal balls on the floor and a large rocket in the wall. The rocket had a wide pointed smile and the words "Ha Ha Ha" painted on it.

"Take them to Soraka." Said an older summoner while he looked over Zed and Syndra's burns, "We should also let them rest for a couple weeks."

* * *

Zed groaned as Soraka wrapped more bandages around his legs. He glanced over at Syndra on the chair next to him, who had a long frown on her fair face—the summoners had just finished suppressing her power back to a manageable level. Across the room were Caitlyn and Vi, the enforcer had her legs all bandaged up and the sheriff had an allergic reaction to an ice pack.

"I guess we should add that to the list too?" Vi chuckled to her partner and earned a smack on the knee. The enforcer clasped her hand over her mouth to stop her yelp.

"Alright, Zed." The Starchild sweetly hummed, "Give yourself a few minutes before you start walking." The ninja nodded as Soraka got up and walked over to Caitlyn, handing her another ice pack. Zed felt Syndra tap him on the shoulder.

"Where do you think the Noxian ran off to?" She whispered.

"Don't know." He shrugged, "But he sure was in a hurry to get away from Quinn after he got his legs patched up."

"And the scout was quick to chase after him too."

* * *

"Will you stop running?" Quinn growled as she yanked Talon's arm but he just pulled her along. Her boots slid on the grass of the garden and Talon stopped abruptly, causing her to run into him. The assassin kept silent, "You're going to have to answer me sooner or later!"

"Or what?" Talon scoffed.

"Or I'll have Valor lift you into the sky." The scout threatened as she pointed at the eagle glaring at them from a tree.

"Will you stop following me?"

"Maybe." The scout answered. She held onto his wrist to keep him from trying to run again. Talon slightly turned, his eyes hidden under the shadow of his hood.

"What is it then?" He sighed. Quinn hopped in front of him and grabbed his other wrist, swinging around their hands playfully.

"Do I still make you sick?" She asked with a grin. Talon looked down at her, his brow arching.

"Let's see… you don't listen to a damn word I say, you won't leave me alone, and you're still smiling. So, yes." He smirked, "But if you were to ask if I hate you, I'd say not as much before."

"Talon?"

"What—" The assassin's body tensed as Quinn hopped up to kiss him on the cheek. He glanced over at the eagle, who hadn't taken his eyes off them since they had got into the garden. Quinn giggled as she removed his hood, exposing his flushed face. "Your parrot is watching us."

"You say that like I care." The scout giggled while she pulled him down and kissed his lips softly.

 **The End**

* * *

 _I hope you enjoyed Out of Order! Thank you so much for reading! Also thank you Cornonjacob for helping me edit!_

 _See you soon!_


End file.
